<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i only have eyes for you by Sh_Boom_69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702989">i only have eyes for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Boom_69/pseuds/Sh_Boom_69'>Sh_Boom_69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A thing, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad?, Smut, anyways enjoy, i guess, sweet love moments with wuko, this is going to be like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Boom_69/pseuds/Sh_Boom_69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vast, dark, emptiness, meets too full, too bright, and they complete each other, watching the stars twinkle, the moon wink, and the darkness fill in the gaps the city lights can’t.</p><p>---<br/>or several moments that led up to the inevitable conflagration of their relationship, only to rise like a pheonix into something stronger, and different...</p><p>in a good way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i only have eyes for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, this is my first spiel with wuko, and i hope yall enjoy!!</p><p>kudos and comments are much appreciated, and i hope to have the next part up soon!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Do you think we’ll be okay?’ He speaks, uncharacteristically soft, fragile. Mako turns, eyes widened, and eyebrows stretching towards his hairline. The sky line shimmers in Wu’s green eyes, and Mako’s breath catches just before a smile rolls across his lips, covered in sugar; sickly sweet.</p><p>It diminishes with a wince, and he looks away, ‘Sure.’, it glitters in the atmosphere like the stars, then sinks like the sun before sunset. ‘Wait, which “we” do you mean?’</p><p>Wu giggles, perfume in the air, inhaled through Mako’s nose, and so infectious he laughs. It tickles his nose, itches his ears, and he pulls on them; nervous heat entering his cheeks. Wu angles his head toward Mako, eyes casted to the stars, and Mako’s eyes casted towards him. His brown hair caresses the side of Mako’s neck, aroma wrapped around him like a scarf, and he wants nothing more than to inhale, inhale, inhale but the inevitable waits for no one, and the exhale hurts more than any goodbye ever could.</p><p>Wu sighs, breathes in, and captures the farewell with cradled, gentle hands. He puts it in his pocket, and reaches with his other hand to greet hello. Mako’s right, reaches for left, and fire and forest comfort each other. Vast, dark, emptiness, meets too full, too bright, and they complete each other, watching the stars twinkle, the moon wink, and the darkness fill in the gaps the city lights can’t.</p><p>Mako grips Wu’s chin delicately, like a rose petal and rubs his thumb across the smooth surface until finally, finally, Wu’s eyes catch his, and they meet in a kiss. Each exhale brushes the atoms of Wu with sweet goodbye love notes, whisking him into the wind, and Mako opens his eyes to the cream color of the hotel couch.</p><p>‘Come on Mako, we have a busy day ahead!’ Wu sings, and Mako doesn’t know if its regret or relief it was only a dream twisting his stomach.</p><p>He saves it for later, and follows after Wu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>